To make an intensive restudy of an American utopian community that has existed since l937. Previous ethnographic fieldwork in this community was conducted in l965-67. After l967 the community accepted as members people who had previously organized and lived in a modern (countercultural) commune. Given the reported differences, in goals and attitudes, of communes and utopian communities, the objective is to ascertain what changes if any have come about in the utopian community as a result of the introduction of these new members. Extensive involvement in a network of similar enterprises was a salient feature of the utopian community in l965-67 and constituted a main basis for its continued existence. If this has changed, as expected, then other bases for continued survival must be in play.